customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akemi Moriguchi (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Akemi Moriguchi (守口明実 Moriguchi Akemi) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Akemi has brown eyes and short, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Akemi can wield all weapons that Maxi uses. Fighting Style Akemi always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish She throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge She punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Servant) Name: Akemi Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (03,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,14) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,14 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Akemi Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (03,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (01,01) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,01) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,01 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Akemi's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150629 123604.jpg|Akemi's 1P costume 20150629 123629.jpg|Akemi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150629 123641.jpg|Akemi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150629 123651.jpg|Akemi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150629 123705.jpg|Akemi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h06m00s15.png|Akemi (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h07m28s84.png|Akemi (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h07m40s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h07m52s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h08m35s55.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h08m43s122.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-12h09m18s200.png|Akemi (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Akemi's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150721 124743.jpg|Akemi's 2P costume 20150721 124823.jpg|Akemi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150721 124854.jpg|Akemi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150721 124907.jpg|Akemi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150721 124937.jpg|Akemi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h21m17s207.png|Akemi (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h21m31s14.png|Akemi (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h22m09s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h22m45s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h22m57s162.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h23m05s214.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h23m28s167.png|Akemi (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters